


[FANART] Bruised & Battered

by pietray



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, Fanart, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietray/pseuds/pietray
Summary: Sometimes I read something and I just have to open photoshop and live within it for awhile.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	[FANART] Bruised & Battered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow of a Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043739) by [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass). 

> This is specifically inspired by chapter two.
> 
> I made this a few weeks ago and posted it to tumblr, forgot to post it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://quicksillver.tumblr.com).


End file.
